


9:42 AM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24505705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''My preacher father keeps me on a tight leash,'' Supergirl muttered as she glowered.





	9:42 AM

I never created Superman TAS.

''My preacher father keeps me on a tight leash,'' Supergirl muttered as she glowered and returned to Amos after he ordered her to remain far from a territorial creature.

THE END


End file.
